Risks for True Love
by Naito Writer
Summary: People take risks when they wish to be together, and these two took that road to do just that. Ending up to where they are now, they must figure out a way to reveal their secret so that they could live a good future for themselves and... Read to find out. Updated: 25th Dec 2012: Christmas Special!
1. Chapter 1

**_Discalimer: The characters and shows involved in this fic are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in._**

This is possibly the shortest One-shot I have made, a Rukato fic readers may like. Author allies hand as to make sure it was a good idea to go along with, TheApeX.

25/6/13: I noticed some mistakes on this story and made the corrections on what I could find for each chapter. I may do it again someday just in case.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Risks for True Love<em>**

Years have gone since the D-Reaper and Parasimon were defeated by the Tamers. Things had been reduced to a normal life for them, except for the wild Digimon that still attempt to come through.

But when it comes to their normal lives, things don't turn out quite as planned, especially when it comes to matters of the heart. And twenty two year old Rika Nonaka was living proof to it with what she got herself into when it comes to her relationships. At the age of nineteen she got together with the Digimon King Ryo Akiyama, but… A year passed and her feelings for him had changed all because of a drunken night with her best friend Takato Matsuki at the age of twenty after a party.

It was as if that one night unlocked feelings that hid away for some reason. Maybe it was to do with Takato's past involvement with Jeri before her own relationship occurred and her feelings for him were locked away. Or she thought that he might not have shared the same thing she had.

Either way, the damage was done and that lock was broken, bringing a complicated dilemma to the young woman. Not just to her but Takato as well after some searching of his own. It what brought him in the end to her place, where he and she got to talking before things headed in the direction of the bedroom, remembering to use protection that time and without a care in the world.

Until their minds were set on a certain person that would not approve of this affair at all... Ryo Akiyama. When they weren't going along with this affair they ended up in conversation on how the former Digimon King would react to this, obviously not very good to their imagination.

But they would have to reveal it on this present day at some point, due to something that only they know, and no one else.

_**Rika's apartment: Bedroom.**_

They laid in bed together with the sheets and blanket covering their naked bodies from the chilly temperature outside. No worries of their work as Hypnos employee's to eliminate the wild Digimon that came through. Even though they were doing it to protect their home, Yamaki thought since they were old enough it would be a fair way to reward them, by giving them jobs as protectors.

Over the years of fighting when Biomerged, both their bodies changed as they got older. Rika grew into a model like figure as her mother, but kept her hair the right size so she could tie it into her signature style. Takato even took some training and such to gain some muscle, he even kept his hair the same also.

Rika lay on one side with Takato facing her with his arms round her to caress her stomach gently. Both remained silent without uttering a single word after their previous 'task' was done. The very 'task' that is making them think on what they must do for their future.

"When do you want to tell him?" Takato asks, not moving from his spot, his head caressing the side of her own gently. Rika pretty much looked ahead with eyes to the closed dark blue curtains of her window that managed to show it was still night, wondering that very thing herself. "I'm not sure, a few days... maybe a week or two."

She could feel the soft escaped breath from his sigh, but made no move to say anything. Takato on the other hand was able to find something to say. "We have to try and tell him before you start to show more 'noticeable' signs."

"I know." She quietly responded. Overtime the time of sickness while Ryo was around, she pretty much blamed it on a bug she may have gotten due to some bad food, but it wouldn't work at a certain date.

The redhead felt his lips on her shoulder to feel the pleasantness of how warm he felt besides having his body against hers from behind. It made her almost forget their problems of one thing, but a reminder of another as he softly strokes her stomach, feeling it to be kind of nice.

"And when that day comes to tell him, I'll be there with you just incase." He said truthfully, not letting go of his hold on her. Rika didn't mind the hold, it was what he said that made her raise a brow. "Think I might choke or something?"

He couldn't help but chuckle after that, but he may as well and give an explanation on why he said it. "What I meant was. Incase Ryo should try something, I should be there just to be sure." Takato felt a hand to the one on her stomach, feeling it give a short squeeze.

"You think I'm not tough enough for all three of us, Takato?" She was unable to help by the smile, whilst she put a little grip on his hand. He felt it as long as it kept a good distance from the area, to where his hearts full concern was. "I just don't want anything to happen while you two are alone in the same room."

For that Rika turns so she could look into the eyes of the one her heart belonged to, as if in a short staring contest. As she stared into his red eyes and could see some brown in them. It made her quickly remember the ex-goggle headed Tamers reaction upon when she told him the news.

Although he was shocked at first, his first surprise of a question for the both of them was if it were his or Ryo's. It pretty much earned him a bump to the head for the stupid question, yet admittance that him and her did not go THAT far in their relationship, to her little embarrassment.

So Takato switched from being what he was then to feeling relieved, yet nervous at the fact of the responsibility that was brought to his mind. Him and Rika… having a baby together? He didn't feel bad about getting her pregnant. Actually he did at first, but after the two of them talked, they came to an understanding on having the baby instead of taking its life before it was even born.

Rika even gave Takato the choice to back out of it and leave, being quite a stupid thing to say at the time. He could've given her a bump like she had done, except that wasn't his style, plus she could've made it a lot worse if he had done that. So all he did was embrace her and made a promise that he would stay with her and help in any way possible, even if he should do it while she was still with Ryo.

But that was also when she came to the decision on telling him about the affair and the baby before anyone else, so she could be with her child's true father instead of a fake who will certainly ask questions as the months pass.

Their partners they could trust with the secret. Henry sure, except Terriermon would've used it as blackmail, so the blue haired Tamer had to be left out on this one because of him. Jeri was okay, but with the way her and Henry hung out together it was a matter of time till it reached a certain Digimon's long ears.

"Something on your mind?" Takato asked, snapping Rika out of her memories. She blinked a couple times before looking at his slightly concerned face. All she did was lean in with a smile and give a peck to his lips, making him now a little confused. Not at the smile but at what she had just done.

"What was that for?" He now asked, even though he didn't mind. Rika still held that out of character smile of hers that made Takato pretty much melt at the sight of it added with her violet eyes. "I'm starting to wonder how things would've turned out if we got together before you went out with Jeri."

Takato then couldn't help but chuckle, and brought the redhead into his embrace, having her roll them till she was on top. Rika looks down on him and leaned closer so that she could hear her boyfriend's words.

"Definitely not in the position we ended up in now." Was all he said before he took the advantage and leaned his head up to take in the former Digimon Queens lips in a long kiss, to her delight. She placed her hands to his chest, while his held onto her, making sure to not cause harm as he hugged her as close as he could.

Worries of what's to come were forgotten by the passion they enveloped themselves in. But when they had to finish, they knew those worries would eventually return and plans would have to continue on how to sort them out so that they would not become a problem anymore.

Rika was the one to pull away and smile at the man, whose eyes remained closed a couple seconds longer before he opened them to the sight in front of him and gave a smile of his own. Although the two were to be faced with problems, as long as they were together, it felt like they didn't care about that. Especially since they were going to be faced with a bigger responsibility than even defending the city from wild Digimon.

They were to be parents. A big step that was unforeseen, yet they didn't care as long as the two of them stuck together for not only that, but to the point on where they were to confess from one person to some, that pretty much led to a little more.

When taking risks to be with the one you truly care for, you never know what those risks might be and whether or not if they were going to turn out okay or not.

But for Takato and Rika, they are to find out for themselves on what road their actions made will bring. Be they good or bad, these two intend to stay together no matter what and hope nobody interferes with their future together as they wait for the coming of their first and hopefully healthy newborn baby.

Would have mentioned this above but then people would skip the story and immediately come to read what was put. Anyway, do you smell a sequel to this? Do you want me to make it? Well, I'm not. But those who wish to take the challenge can.

* * *

><p>This is a Rukato challenge: A Sequel.<p>

Create a sequel to this story. It is an open to all challenge, so give me a PM to let me know that you've taken it so I may read what you've got.

And if it's not the challenge you're interested in but the one-shot, then leave a review, etc.


	2. Sequel Chapter

_**Disclaimer: The character and shows involved in this story are owned by the people that truly made them, except for the OC's that I put in.**_

I felt a little bad for the people that are disappointed wanting me to make the separate story for this fic. So to make it up to you, I made this sequel chapter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Risks for True Love<strong>_

_**Sequel Chapter**_

Five years have gone now, five since the birth of their son, Zeo Matsuki. The same son that gave Rika the reason to break up with her previous boyfriend to be with her child's real father, whom she truly loves more than Ryo.

The same person that paced the inside of the shed, to where his partner sat aside, watching his Tamer do so. Guilmon may act the same as he did in the past, but it took time for him to mature even just a little. Now he was a Digimon that found love after his best human friend did, going by the name of Renamon, the same Renamon who was partnered to Takato's girlfriend.

The same Takato who was scratching the back of his head furiously, a look of frustration unable to be missed. "I can't think straight, Guilmon. Every time I think of it going one way, there's another that comes up with her maybe saying no, or..." Not wanting to continue, he pretty mush gave up.

Back finally hitting the wall, his body slid down into a sitting, having his hands to his hair and eyes to the concrete floor between his parted legs.

Guilmon blinks at the human, still not quite understanding his problem. After all the times the red saurian has seen Takato with Rika, the two seem mostly happy with one another, especially when they're spending time with their son.

"I don't get it, Takatomon." He said confusedly, still using what now known to be rather a nickname like Rika once calling him Gogglehead. Takato traces a single hand to the back of his neck, staring at the confused Digimon opposite and asks him. "What don't you get, Guilmon?"

"Why would you think Rika will say no after all you two have been through?" Holding up both his arms in a slight shrug. It brought a smile, though small, to Takato, nodding a bit at seeing his point.

Him and Rika have been through it tough through not just the pregnancy, but also what was thrown at them by an enraged Ryo that attempted to break the relationship. Only for him to fail in the end. A tempered pregnant Rika was not to be underestimated and, with how she was before the baby, it was pretty much a little worse when dealing with things, but Takato lived through it. Now, they had in the present day a five year old healthy boy that was like his father in personality, with a little bit of his mother too.

"This is practically a big thing to ask, Guilmon. If everything goes right then there's the possible chance she'd say yes. If not, well..." Not needing to continue to say to pretty much know the obvious.

Except Guilmon still didn't understand, he still had the same expression, adding the tilt of his head to further it perhaps. Before either could ask a thing, a certain yellow fox appears at the entrance of the shed, being of course Renamon.

The sight of his mate made Guilmon forget about what he was thinking about and look at her with a happy expression. "Hi, Renamon!" Making the humanoid fox actually smile at the saurian as she made her way to him.

Giving him a peck to his snout that made the virus type give a short chuckle at his mates affection. "I'm happy to see you too, Guilmon." Not needing to hear his words to know from the reaction he was giving off towards her.

It didn't take her long to notice that someone else was in the shed with them. She looks in the direction Takato was in, to find that the Tamer hadn't moved from his spot. He gave a smile along with a wave to his girlfriends partner. "Hey, Renamon. Weren't you supposed to be on duty with Rika?" Being now confused at the realization of the question he spoke of.

Renamon shook her head as she kneels on the side of Guilmon, an explanation given with her eyes to the ground with a look of slight worry. "Rika has not been feeling well, so Mr Yamaki sent her home with time off until she starts to feel better."

This made Takato stand to his feet with a more concerned show able expression than Renamon. "Again? This is the fourth time today. I wonder what's wrong." Renamon was always pleased with how Takato treats her Tamer no matter how many times she hears or sees it. It made her glad that Rika had someone like Takato come into her life and change from what she was in the past.

"I have to go see if she's alright. See you two later, maybe." Before he made a run out the doorway and off to his and Rika's place, leaving behind a questioned Guilmon and a rather pleased Renamon.

"Am I missing something? Normally Takato comes round time to time at nights to see if things are doing alright, anyway." It made the yellow fox giggle at how sometimes Guilmon could still be the forgetful child that he used to be.

"Remember, Guilmon, Takato has responsibilities since Zeo was born. But look on the bright side of things right now." Giving to him an irresistible look, that got a bit half understood and half confused as a way of playing along. "Ohh, and what would one of those bright sides be, exactly?"

For that Renamon tackles the surprised saurian onto his back, looking into his eyes with mischievous look in her eyes. "It means we get to have more 'quality' time together. Such as this…"

And with that the two Digimon went to have an intimate time together that would keep them occupied long enough to give a certain couple their own alone time.

_**Nonaka/Matsuki Apartment**_

After Takato moved in to be close to his girlfriend and son, the spare bedroom was converted into Zeo's room while his parents obviously shared what was once his mother's room. The same mother who walked out of the bathroom, wiping her eyes from tears, looking a little nervous with what she just went through.

'I thought we learned our lesson the last time. How could we forget?' She thought to herself, not noticing her little boy walking up to her, saying in his cute voice to get her attention. "Mommy?" He wore a blue t-shirt with red sleeves, gray shorts and white socks.

Looking down to find Zeo being the spitting image of her boyfriend, only with a mix of her hair and his father's eyes. She bent down to pick up the little one who giggled as Rika looks at him with a smile. "Hi, sweetie. Are you hungry?"

"Mm-hmm..." He answers, nodding his head, being a little bit shy even to his own mother. It made the redhead giggle at the little mans actions as she went into the kitchen through the doorway.

Setting Zeo in the chair at the table, Rika went to make the boy a sandwich. As she was just finished with pouring some orange juice into a glass, the sound of the door opening was heard along with Takato's voice speaking out to the occupants. "I'm home! Rika?"

Zeo turns his head with a big smile at the sound of his father's voice, making him forget about his appetite and jump off the chair to rush at his father that came to his line of sight. "Daddy!"

The look on Takato's happy face as he picks up a now laughing Zeo made an unknowing smile come to Rika. Placing the plate and glass on the table, Rika walks up to them and plants a kiss to an even happier former gogglehead at the sight of his lovely girlfriend.

"I heard from Renamon you weren't feeling well and Yamaki sent you home. Are you alright?" He asks, now gone from being happy to worried. Rika nods her head to relieve him of that worry, showing him that smile that was meant for only him right from the beginning of their relationship.

"I'm fine, Takato. There's nothing to worry about when it's to do with me, remember?" She says in reassurance, unable to hold her self back as she rolls her eyes. Seeing that there was a snack waiting, he assumed it was for Zeo. So whilst he put the young Matsuki/Nonaka back on his seat, he said to the redhead.

"That makes me more worried about you. Do you remember when that Digimon attacked and you stupidly rushed in to help when you were still pregnant? Cause I sure didn't, and you pretty much put yourself and Zeo in serious danger at the time with the condition you were in."

That reminder made Rika look down to avoid Takato's frown after he turns to face her. Takato didn't want to be mad or of any sorts, not to Rika out of all people. So he goes up to her and brings her into a loving embrace to make her feel better.

His hand brush's her hair even though it was still in that old style of hers, being taller by only an inch and a half from where they stood, he moves to whisper to her since her head was by his shoulder. "I'm sorry. It's just that I didn't want anything to happen to either of you on that day. I was so worried that if something HAD happened I would probably relive that time in the Digital World when..."

During his explanation, Rika leaned back and placed a finger to his lips to make him stop from finishing that relived memory. "I know, so don't you dare consider doing something such as that. Even if it was to be on my behalf and Zeo's, I wouldn't want you to bring out something that dark again."

Takato could smile as she removes that finger and within seconds replaced it on his own with her lips, which she humbly took in with arms round his neck while his were to her waist.

"Bleugth!"

That sound from their son made them break and look to see him with an expression as if he seen something disgusting. With the way his eyes were closed, tongue stuck out and face scrunched, also the fact that it was in their direction. Clearly states that he probably watched the whole thing while listening.

It made the couple laugh at the reaction the young one gave. It made a thoughtful look cross both their minds at the current thoughts going through their heads that went unknown to the other.

Looking from Zeo back to Rika, Takato decided to go with something he had. "Say, Rika. How about you and I go out tonight?" The sound of that got the redheads attention to make look at the man with a confused state as he continues. "We hardly spend time together with work at Hypno's and Zeo, that I thought maybe we could go out and enjoy some alone time."

The idea sounded like an interesting one to her ears, only there was one thing wrong with it. "What about Zeo? Who could we find to babysit him while we're gone?"

Takato already knew the answer to that, asking it more to his son than saying it to Rika. "Hey, Zeo, how would you like to spend time at my parent's bakery?" The result of it brought the boy to look excited to the point where he drops the sandwich and un-caringly jumps off the chair and immediately went up to his parents with a look of excitement.

"Grandma and grandpa Matsuki? Yaaay! Can grandma make those yummy cookies like last time?" Watching him jump as much as he could with a hopeful look on his face, it pretty much brought Takato to think a little about that.

"If you're good I'll ask her, okay. But I don't think she'd have a silly argument about it seeing as it's you, little man." The end result being a grin received from the little man.

Rika looks at how happy Zeo was and to Takato who was the same, obviously she was like them and what went through her mind may have been nerve racking. But at some point she plans to let it out in the open for Takato's ears to be the first to listen to before anyone else.

Time goes and night came to them at 11:00pm, where the moon was out and full on this quiet night to where the parents were readying themselves for the time in which they would never forget for what's to come.

Takato sat on the sofa in the living room, wearing a white buttoned shirt, slightly tucked in his black pants that was with black shoes and belt. His jacket was slung over the sofa ready, having the former Goggleheads eyes to look at it enough that it made him nervous for some reason.

Zeo sat on the comfortable chair on the left, patiently waiting as he could for his mother to come out so they all could leave. At the time of this Zeo notices his father looking at the jacket from time to time, that pretty much got him to ask with a tilt of his head.

"Is something the matter, Dad?" Being the very question to snap him out of it and pay attention to the child with his eyes on him. A reassured smile given to think everything was alright. "I'm fine, Zeo, just thinking about something that's all." Though from the sounds of it he may have tried to convince himself with that too.

It didn't take long for the bathroom door to open and out walked a certain person that made Takato quite speechless at seeing because of what she had decided to wear for the night.

It was a single shoulder violet dress that matched her eyes. The strap was lined with imprints of flower petals that were dark blue and the dress reached below her knees. Having on shoes that matched and to make it even better, she even had her hair out of her ponytail.

She looked to be embarrassed with a slight red blush on her cheeks, eyes also lowered to the floor so she could not see the expressions on the two. Except she couldn't do anything about the compliment that came from Zeo.

"Wooow! You look pretty, Mommy." Making the redhead lift her head and smile to her son for a thank you without a word. Her eyes move to Takato, who couldn't find any words to say at the beautiful woman that stood in his line of vision, having only his mouth agape and eyes remained a little open than usual.

Rika felt uncomfortable at the way he stared at her with no words to come out of his mouth, so she asks, actually being in a quiet tone of voice so he could hear. "What do you think, Takato? Does this seem right to wear?" Being for the first time to Takato's ears to be what could be shy.

Eventually he found his voice to speak, shaking his head to snap him out of it first off. "Zeo's right when he said, "Wooow". You look, well... beautiful, Rika." Making himself go red, not wanting to go THAT far. "Pretty" was more of the word he was going for, but that would be a lie since she looked more than that.

The word affected Rika as well since her blush looked to have covered little more of her face.

Zeo had his hands over his mouth to contain the laugh that was aimed at how his parents were reacting right now, but he soon stopped when the two composed themselves and said that it was time to go drop him off at the bakery.

After they did so, having received some good lucks for the night, the couple pretty much had the time of their lives with what the city had to offer. A nice restaurant that also had a dance room for them to enjoy themselves in, being more than that with the right music played for them to move to. Leaving their car for a nice peaceful walk in the barely crowded city, where there was no dangers of Wild Digimon occurring this night of all nights.

It was indeed a night they would never forget, especially for what was to come. After leaving the cinema Takato led Rika to the park where he had a surprise for her.

"Can I open my eyes now?" She asks a little irritated after the third time of asking, being told to do that upon entering the park, having Takato lead her with both her arms wrapped round his.

"Not yet, we're almost there. Just a little longer then you can look" He answers in assurance and in a trusted tone incase she would think it was a joke of some sort and might hit him for it.

If her eyes were open he would have seen them rolled, even though he was buy at what was infront of him. He ventured them passed the trees to a part of the park that may have been forgotten, leaving this to be a perfect spot for what he had planned.

Takato moves out of the way one more bush and came to a sight that made him smile. A nod given before he gently pulls Rika further in so she could get a clean look without obstructions.

"Okay, Rika, you can open them now." He whispers close to her ear from behind, that sent a slight shiver down her spine at his warm breath. Doing as he says, Rika slowly opens them with a single blink, ending up to have those very eyes widen at what was infront of her along with a gasp.

It was a pool of clean water that reflected some of the stars and the moon above, where the flowers could shine in the bounced off moonlight if it were reachable. Some birds could almost be seen on the side, drinking some water while enjoying the lovely night themselves.

Takato remained behind her with arms wrapped round to the front of her stomach, head on her shoulder with a smile that was aimed at her instead of their current view. It made him warm to see this side of Rika that she hardly shows around the others, almost like this side was for him, their child and those she wanted to show it to.

Rika looks at the sight of the beautiful place, unable to hold in her surprise at first sight of it. Eyes opened, mouth slightly agape with words not found to describe the place Takato had taken her to.

She didn't know how he knew about it or care for that matter, just that she was here and it felt right to be in this very place in the park where it was peaceful, quiet and relaxing. The very thing Rika needed to remove all doubts in her mind from today and speak her mind to Takato on what was wrong with her,

So, with her eyes closed and breath taken, she lets out what was needed to be said in a calm, steady voice. "Takato... there's something I need to tell you."

It got him to look at her sideways with a questioned, yet concerned look, assuming it may have been something bad. He lets her go so she could turn round and face him, able to look him in the eye as she confess' whatever it is she wanted.

But before that Takato asks, in obvious worry. "Is everything alright? Are you feeling sick again?" About to take her temperature with a hand to her forehead, but she holds that raised hand to get him to stop so she could finish.

The redhead shakes her head, saying to him with reassurance and that smile of hers. "It's not that, I made sure to take something before I got ready. No, it's something else. Something that you might be either surprised or might leave you frozen in your place."

It only made the man chuckle at the funny 'joke' she gave him. "Rika, after what we've been through, I swear nothing would leave me in any of that. So what is it if it's not your sickness?"

She looks down once more, takes one last deep breath with eyes closed, before she spoke the words that will bring unknown results. "Takato... I'm pregnant." It led to a long enough silence that the ex-Digimon Queen looks to find said Tamer quite speechless on the news.

She hadn't moved from his arms incase he should maybe collapse or something, yet from the condition he was in, it was tricky to tell of his reaction.

Takato was rather shocked at what he was told. As he recalled the two of them were careful since Zeo was born and they used protection. Although, there were times that it was heated to the point that they had forgotten about it, being fortunate that Zeo stayed at either of their parents place to give the two much needed rest.

It made him blush at the reminder, but also thought that this couldn't have been more of a perfect reason to add to what he wanted to do. So, after he snaps out of it at the call of his name, Takato puts on a big happy smile, picks up a now surprised Rika and spins her round to the point that they both were eventually laughing.

Once he set her down, Rika asks him, still with a smile. "You mean you're not mad?" Takato answers by bringing her into an embrace once more to say close to her ear. "Why would I want to be mad? It gives me a second reason to go through with this."

Now it was her turn to become questioned on what he meant, only she didn't assume anything to be worried about since it is Takato.

He breaks the hug to take a couple short steps back enough to give them space. As Takato digs through his jacket pocket, he got down on one knee at the time he took out a black jewelry box.

Rika covers her mouth with a single hand to conceal a gasp, un-believed at what this could possibly mean.

Like Rika it was Takato's turn to take a breath, being it now or never. "Rika. Being with you was the best thing that's ever happened to me, and that I'm sorry that it didn't happen before I got together with Jeri. Except, if I did, we wouldn't have Zeo in our lives. After he was born it made me love both you and him like nothing else on this world. Now that you told me about your 'little' surprise, I'm more than ready to ask you this..."

Their eyes locked, red meeting violet, a hopeful Takato with his smile and Rika who looked to be close to shed even a tear, her mouth still covered by her hand.

Seconds later, without looking down, Takato holds out the box with a hand on top of the lid. "Rika Nonaka." He paused to open it to reveal a beautiful ring with a few small diamonds embedded on top. "Will you marry me?"

Now Rika's eyes widen and her body froze at what she was asked. By his words she felt the need to cry at how much it touched her deeply, not even hearing those sorts of words through her relationship with Ryo.

Now here she was, with the man she loved, given an important question that would decide to further her future along with not only their son Zeo, but also a newborn to come in nine months time.

Later the two returned to the car, on their way to the Matsuki Bakery to pick up Zeo. Neither showed any reactions of what happened, and Rika covered one hand with the other while looking down at it with no emotions being shown what so ever.

The ride was short, right to the point where they parked close by to walk the rest of the way of a little breather.

_**Matsuki Bakery**_

Takato allows Rika to walk in through the door he opened, being her the one to call out before Mrs Matsuki yells out to them that they were shortly to close. "We're back!"

At the sound of her voice it did not take long for a certain energetic child to run to the front of the store, obviously excited to see his parents. "Mommy, Daddy!" With a half eaten cookie in hand.

Takato, being now closer, picks up the now laughing kid into his arms. "I see YOU had fun, little man." He said, eying the treat in both his hands. Rika got close to ask Zeo, a single finger pointed to his nose. "You didn't cause any trouble for the Matsuki's now, did you, Zeo?" She pokes his nose that went to his stomach to make him laugh as she begun to tickle him.

Mie and Takeshiro walk in to find a family having a fun time with one another before they head off to their own home. The sight made Mie lean in close to her husband for him to wrap an arm round her shoulder, both unable to want to ruin the moment.

Mie on the other hand spoke up to answer Rika's question to her grandson. "Oh, he was no trouble at all, Rika. Not after I made him the cookies." Evident being the treat Zeo held up happily to them after the redhead ceased her assault.

Takeshiro got a glimpse of the ring on Rika's now revealed finger, couldn't help but ask her out of curiosity. "Rika. Did Takato buy you that ring while you were on your date?" A finger aimed for what he was talking about.

Zeo looks from his grandpa then to his parents, confused on what was going on. The two young adults quietly discussed it for one of them to tell them, till it came to the end where both would do it.

Takato starts of by explaining what he could first off. "Well, Guilmon showed me this place in the park that I took Rika to tonight. And, well, I asked her to marry me." For this Rika took over by holding up her left hand to show them the ring, finishing off what Takato started with a smile. "And I said yes."

Both listeners couldn't believe what they heard, being quite happy at this news. Mie went up to Rika and embrace her, both sharing a happy moment. Takeshiro walks up to Takato and puts a hand on his shoulder since he still held a confused Zeo in his arms.

"Congratulations, Takato." Now patting him on the back, being given an appreciative smile from his son. "Thanks, Dad."

"Oh, Rika, this is wonderful news to hear. We're very happy for you both." Mie said, after she finally leans back from the redhead, who was in the same mood as everyone else, maybe more due to the second part of the news they wanted to share.

Right now all she had to say for now was. "Thanks, Mie." Being allowed to call her that since they were practically like family to her.

Zeo was the only one confused because he didn't quite understand bits of it because of one word. "What's marry?" The question made the four of them laugh a little, yet it was understandable due to his age.

So to answer this, Takato seemed to still be in good spirits with all this as he explained this in a better way so he could understand a bit. "Well, Zeo, to put it in understanding terms. You, me and your mother are going to be a proper family like most of your play friends."

Zeo still didn't quite get it, but he was indeed happy for his parents if they were the same, if not more. He hugs his father round the neck to show that he was with them on the support he could give, right before Rika decided to speak.

"We may also have another member to add to our proper family before the wedding takes place." A hand placed to her stomach, once Mie gave her the space needed to do so, eyes also traced down also.

It did not go unnoticed, Mrs. Matsuki lightly gasps at what the gesture meant. "Rika, you mean you're..." The expected nod came as an unexpected shrug. "I took a test, but on our way here we agreed to see a doctor about it to get a true result."

Takeshiro understood this from his past when his wife was pregnant with Takato and they weren't sure to believe the results from some test. "That's understandable. Remember honey, with Takato?"

"Yes I do. A good choice, Rika, pregnancy tests do sometimes make mistakes depending on the choice you use. Now, why don't we all celebrate for our son and his lovely fiancée on their engagement, and hope all goes well with the results for hopefully another grandchild!"

Both Matsuki men were happy to see Mrs. Matsuki this happy, even though Takato seemed embarrassed whenever the word grandchildren would come up. Meaning there would be a chance of embarrassment like what happened when Rika was pregnant with Zeo and the guys teased him about it after they calmed down about the revealed affair behind Ryo's back event. Even though this was his mother, Takato couldn't help but worry a little, his Dad on the other hand was unknown to tell.

They agreed to a small celebration, having juice so that Zeo could join them even though he was still a little unsure of what was going on. But what he did know of this, after he was told about it, was that he was going to probably have a brother or sister to play with if all goes well.

So there the night became what seemed to have been perfect for the couple to the end at where they are now. Friendship that led to an affair where true love was involved, of which was revealed because of a certain child coming into their lives. Now they were an engaged couple, with luck of another child to arrive into their lives along with their first.

It just goes to show that true love does come with risks. Be it good or bad, the people involved may turn out far from happy like where it led Takato and Rika if it comes out in the right way. As these two are possibly happier to how their lives turned out, despite having some bumps getting to it. But it turned out really well in the end for them, and perhaps even more as time goes on in the future seeing as they intend for it to stay that way.

_**THE END!**_

* * *

><p>What do you think? I couldn't help but add a little Renaguil into it. I'm no crier or anything, but something tells me this chapter may have hit a spot for Rukato fans out there in a really good way. Let me know how you feel about this ficchapter.


	3. Christmas Special

_**Disclaimer: The characters and show involved in this fic are owned by the people that made them, except for the OC's I put in.**_

It's Christmas time, so I present you all that are reading this a special chapter for Risks for True Love. When I remembered Christmas was coming I made this chapter with the help of my author friend eclispe2025. Instead of giving a summary on what the chapter is about, I'll let you all read on to see for yourselves on how things progressed further with Takato and Rika, along with their son Zeo, and their added member to their family.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Risks for True Love<strong>_

_**Christmas Special**_

It was the night before Christmas, and the weather in Shinjuku was a cold one, enough for some people to deduce that it was going to snow. But for now there was no sign of it being any, so they wait in hope that the day coming everyone would have a white Christmas to look forward to.

For now though they would enjoy the night with their families in front of a warm fire, drinking the night away with a nice warm drink, much like a certain married couple after putting their kids to sleep.

_**Matsuki Apartment**_

After two years of being married, Takato and Rika Matsuki were living a happy life in their new place. It was big enough for them, their seven year old son Zeo and their two year old daughter Yumi.

After his proposal and a little bit of time, the couple went to the doctor to find out that Rika was indeed pregnant, to which they waited for Yumi's birth before the wedding so that no problems would occur during it. In the end she came out like her older brother, healthy with no troubles at all. She has brown hair like her father and lovely violet eyes like her mother, which Takato sometimes reminds Rika to see what kind of reaction he would get from her, same thing with Yumi.

Guilmon and Renamon even have a child of their own who turned out to be a Gigimon, and since the place was big enough they allowed the Digimon family to spend time with them on days such as this.

The living room was beautifully decorated, along with parts in the joined kitchen that had a counter between the two rooms along with the walls that had a doorway on the side. A tree stood in the left corner of the room with its lights flickering in multiple colours that went well with the bobbles and tinsel, a nice star on top for a good finish, along with the presents underneath that were ready to be opened when Christmas day comes.

Guilmon sat on the floor playing with his son Gigimon, who seemed to like the red ribbon he had in his mouth. A game of Tug o war was in progress by the way the two pulled in their direction, being careful on Guilmon's part.

Renamon was on her knees at the side of the room, watching the game with a smile of how playful Gigimon can be, just like his father was back then. She could also tell that he had her personality when it comes to never giving up in a challenge, though that could be mistaken as Guilmon as well. Although, with the way the little Digimon liked bread she would have to say that their child has traits mostly from his father than her.

"Give up yet?" Guilmon asks, a hold on his end of the ribbon without even trying, though he did pretend as if he were putting up a struggle so as not to make it easy for himself.

Gigimon shook a no to him, a glare given as he manages to pull back a little before he was brought along the carpet a bit. "Never!" Was all he said through a muffle since his mouth was full and he didn't intend to let go.

The action made his parents chuckle at the boy's stubbornness and rather enjoyed their family time without a wild Digimon attack to ruin it or a call from Hypnos.

…

"And that, Sweetie, is how the brave knight saved the beautiful princess from the burning tower that once belonged to the evil witch, leaving…"

Rika stops reading to the end at the cute sight of her two year old daughter fast asleep, cuddling her brown, red bow tied teddy bear close. She wore light blue PJ's and had over her a dark blue cover, her head being on the same colored pillow.

For this time of season Rika wore a warm purple jumper, black sweat pants, same colored slippers and she actually had her red hair out of her normal ponytail instead of the style she had it in since she could remember.

With a smile, Rika puts the book on a shelf along with some others that were on the wall, away from where Yumi slept. She turns off the lamp on the nightstand next to her after a goodnight kiss was given, then she leaves the room without a sound made so as not to disturb Yumi.

Rika closes the door after one last look, in time to find Takato doing the same to their sons room, both now looked at the other with a smile.

Her husband wore similar warm clothes, though he had on jeans instead of sweats, a red jumper, black on the lower half of his sleeves and a pair grey socks.

"Yumi settled in okay?" He asks, loud enough to not wake either two since they were still close to their rooms.

Rika nods, both now moving to the sofa. "She just needed a story to help her get to sleep easier. How about Zeo?"

Moving the question from their daughter to know of their son, Takato shrugs a little first off. "It took a short story of one of our days as Tamers, being the one about Sinduramon's attack in the subway from what you told me and what I added."

The two noticed the two Virus Digimon playing and took their seats to watch like what Renamon was doing. Instead of fully watching though they just sat there and talked a little before doing a few things and hit the sack themselves.

Rika was the one to lean against Takato, her body getting comfortable on the sofa, feeling the man's arm wrap round her without being told to remove it. It was a known fact that having Takato and everyone she knew in her life had changed her, though it led to the occasional bump in the road from time to time until it reached to this night.

"So, we're still on for our parents Christmas get together for the afternoon?" Takato asks quietly so that his wife was the only person to hear.

To which she rolls her eyes at because of her husband's lack of noticing things sometimes. "Way to ruin the peaceful mood, Takato. But yeah, we're still going."

The brown haired person looks to the redhead with a smile. "How am I ruining it? All I asked was an innocent question, which I got my answer to I might like to add."

His response made her again roll her eyes, she then leans up to take his lips into her own, not caring of the three Digimon with them or the surprised reaction Takato gave. When Rika broke she found Takato was a bit speech less on her action, making her find it a little funny to witness on the expression he had.

He eventually snaps out of it to ask her, though grateful for it by the smile not removed. "And what was that for? Not that I'm complaining or anything."

For an answer, all Rika did was lean in close to his body, her eyes not looking at him so he wouldn't see yet another smile dawn on her pretty face. She shrugs a single shoulder before she finally gives her reason. "I just thought you might like your present early, that's all."

With that Takato couldn't help but chuckle to himself on how much Rika changed. Normally she wouldn't try something like that, and if someone else had done it to her she would have sent them to the hospital… Actually she still would.

Without a word said, the two just stare at the duo in front of them, about time for their game to come to an end.

It took one hard pull from Guilmon to have his son tumble forward, reeling him in like a fish on a rod. "I win!" He picks up Gigimon, who now pouted at what just happened.

"You were holding back. That's not fair, Dad! Mooom!"

His whine came with a humorous laugh from the called yellow kitsune, finding this to be quite a funny thing with how Gigimon was acting. Once calm she said to him kindly "Please refrain from waking Zeo and Yumi, Gigimon. Your father didn't want to make it too easy, and he did the best he could to hold back his strength."

Those words made the In-Training Digimon look away, still un-happy at the loss and unfairness, until Guilmon gave a little toss to get his attention.

"I'll tell you what, to make you feel better we'll play hide and seek in the park. I promise not to use my nose…" He offers, knowing a good time is one of the things needed to make his child feel better. And if that doesn't work then food would be the second choice, especially bread.

Even though he pondered on it, Gigimon did like the idea where his father wouldn't use his skills to, in a ways, cheat while they play a good game. "Okay, as long as you keep your promise. You will, right?" Gigimon asks, a brow raised, not sure whether he should trust him despite being his father.

It made Guilmon quietly laugh after he heard that, having to assure the child that there were no worries. "Of course I will! When was the last time I took back my word on you?"

He already knew the answer to that, but he wanted to hear what would come from Gigimon's mouth as an answer. When he saw the thinking expression turn to a happy one he knew what the conclusion was.

"Alright then! When do we get to go, huh, huh?" Gigimon now says with excitement, unable to wait for the time to come. It made everyone in the room laugh, even Renamon, being sure not to wake the kids in the process.

"We'll see what will happen tomorrow, if not then the day after for sure. Depends on the weather too, because we don't want to be in trouble like last time, right?"

Gigimon simply nods. Even though he may have to wait, he knew his father would keep his word, and a simple nod would do well enough as a response.

After their good laugh, Takato was the first to say something after he took a glance out the double glass doors that led to the balcony, located behind Renamon. "Looks like you might want to rethink your choice in games, guys…"

All eyes came on him for an answer to their unasked, though expression worth question, and all the former Gogglehead had to do was point out the same glass doors.

Outside was coming down in white. Not a storm worth, but enough to cover everything when they wake up if it keeps going the way it was.

Gigimon gapes at the sight and jumps out of Guilmon's grasp to go take a closer look, an obvious liking to snow since the first time he laid eyes on it.

Renamon looks at him softly; knowing without a doubt that Gigimon was more of his father than her, because she couldn't remember the last time she smiled like that or had fun. Back then for her it was train, fight Digimon for their data to get stronger, not even able to crack a smile or joke before she met Rika, who then met with Takato and everyone else. Which then brought her closer to Guilmon sometime after their Tamers got together, being unlike their own relationship since humans tend to go through tough challenges in life to stay together.

Renamon broke out of her thoughts at the sound of Rika's yawn, making her look at the redhead after she starts to speak. "Let's get the remaining things sorted before we get to bed. I'm sure we're going to get an early wake up call like last Christmas from Zeo."

Takato was in agreement and waited for his wife to get up first before he did the same. He then stares at the hypnotized Digimon still looking outside at the number of snowflakes falling. "It might look nice now, Gigimon, but tomorrow might be even better when day comes and the snow blankets perhaps most of the city, making it white."

Renamon understands what he attempted to do and decides to clarify to the unmoved Digimon. She placed a paw on his back to get his attention, in which made him jump a little, she says to him. "What Takato means is: We should get to bed. That way we would have the energy to enjoy tomorrow more for when we all wake up because of the snow."

For this, Gigimon gives a nod before Renamon tore him away from the snow after she picks him up in her arms. Due to the warmth he snuggles into Renamon's fur after she brought him in close, which made her enjoy having her child this close to her.

Guilmon smiles at his family then moves to join them. Their Tamers look on with a happy feel for them before they too moved themselves to get things ready for when they have to wake.

_**The 25**__**th**__** December**_

The sun was a little up and the snow from last night indeed made everything white, which made it shine once the sunlight touched.

…

"Mom… Dad… Wake up, it's Christmas!"

The sound of their older child made Takato the first to slowly rise, feeling Rika embrace his left arm for warmth it would seem. Also, to his hazy confusion, a little added weight on his chest that was not Zeo's.

He slowly opens his eyes to the sight of a blur, having to rub them to help clear things with his free arm. When his vision cleared he came eye to eye with a pair big green ones that belonged to a Digimon he wasn't even expecting… wearing a Santa's hat.

"Morning, Takato. Rise and shine!"

"Gah!"

Takato's reaction jolts Calumon off his chest, making the white Digimon roll backwards with a laugh. His actions eventually woke Rika up from a good sleep, to which she was annoyed about from the tired glare given to him.

"What happened for you to wake me up? And it better be a good one…" Now awake enough to rub the sleep from her eyes with the back of her left hand. Able to look at Takato clearly, she saw him only point to the reason, who still giggled away close to the end of the bed whilst putting his hat back on.

"Calumon?"

At the mention of his name, said Digimon gives a wave to Rika with the same happy expression he normally has. "Hello, Rika. Merry Christmas!"

His excitement didn't help change the stoic look she gave, it was still early for them to wake up after all. "Can't you wake us up a little later than this? It's still early, and you probably woke the kids up with your shouting, which you better had not." Giving him the old glare she still uses on those that get on her bad side.

Only Calumon cutely tilts his head to the side and points to his left. "But Zeo was the one that wanted to wake you. I only came along to see what would happen if he did to see if it was something funny."

Both Takato and Rika turn their heads to find their son standing there in his pajama's and slippers, both hands to his mouth to contain the muffled laugh he tried to hold in.

Out of curiosity, Takato was the one to ask, a single brow raised. "And just what are you doing out of bed this early?"

Zeo thought it was obvious so he gives a short shrug for starters. "Like Calumon pointed out, it's Christmas. It worked when I did this last year."

Takato and Rika looked at each other, shrugged at the point of the reminder, though it was not a pretty much good reason for this year it would seem. Rika was the one to clarify that. "That same trick won't work all the time as you get older, Zeo. Don't expect us to go along with it every time you try."

At the sight of Zeo looking down, Takato gives the boy a smile before he got himself out of bed and ruffle the boys hair. "But since we're wide awake, I guess we could let you off with that as a warning." Zeo looks up at his dad with a big smile of his own before he continues. "Besides, last time you pretty much jumped on our bed to wake us, not call us and have Calumon startle me like that."

That got the young Matsuki to laugh while being escorted out of the room by Takato, having Rika follow with Calumon in her arms who was doing the same as he.

…

Fortunately for them, Yumi was awake herself and brought out to join the rest of the family. Each member was given a cup of hot chocolate to help warm up, Gigimon being helped by Renamon since he didn't have hands to hold the cup himself.

"No, no! Stop! Stop it!" Yumi exclaims. It wasn't out of being upset or anything like that; it was due to her big brother tickling her with the ears of her new stuffed Terriermon toy.

Her parents just watch the fun time their kids were having for a little bit before they decide to break them apart. They saw the big grin on his face, saying to her on how "Terriermon" has her and is going to keep tickling her.

The four Digimon did the same, Gigimon having a sip from the cup thanks to Renamon's help. Guilmon was eating some Guilmon bread that was already made last night, along with a plate of cookies on the table, each of the treats decorated for the festive season, and where Calumon happily enjoyed munching on them.

The two humans watch 'the torture' for a little bit longer till it looked like Yumi had had enough. Rika steps in, clapping her hands to get their attention, mostly Zeo's. "Okay, leave your sister alone, Zeo. Don't you want to see what else Santa brought you?"

Zeo actually ponders that question, having to stop what he was doing in the process. He thought about it for a few more seconds. "Okay." His release on the toy made Yumi immediately hug it in a death grip so he wouldn't take it from her, a big smile on her face, filled with giggles.

Zeo went over to the tree to find something of his to unwrap, when he saw a gift with Gigimon's name on it. He said while in the process of taking it out. "Hey, this one's for you, Gigimon!"

The sound of a gift for him got said Digimon's attention, wanting to be put down so he could go see what he got.

Takato and Rika stared from the sofa at the little guy's moves to see what his reaction would be when opened. The two didn't know what to get their partners since Digimon did not need much on items, except for what they were digivolved with, but since Gigimon was still young they knew what to get him.

Zeo opens the gift to find a soft black and red scarf that seemed to be a right fit and could be tied on, too. The In-Training tilts a little at the item, knowing what it was, but leans in to take a sniff out of it anyway.

The two saw what was going on and Takato was the one to shed some light on things. "We thought Gigimon would have a problem with the cold, so me and Rika thought this might help warm him up for this and any other cold season."

As they spoke, Yumi went up to inspect the present also and rather liked it, even helped Zeo put it on to see how it looks. The scarf pretty much acted as a belt, but he had no problem with it.

Renamon smiles at her sons present as it was worn, and turns to the two adults. "Thank you for doing that."

"Yeah, now I won't be as cold as I was normally even when mom hugs me at night." Gigimon spoke happily to the two also, obviously grateful as well. Guilmon even nods with the same emotion.

Takato suddenly felt a weight on his head and deduced it to be Calumon, as he was the only one capable of a landing such as that. Plus his curious voice was heard in the form of a question. "Do I get a present too?"

The reminder made Takato snap his fingers and said. "Thanks for that, Calumon, I nearly forgot."

"Huh?" Was all the little guy got out before Takato took him along to the kitchen for some reason that only he knew, and maybe Rika from the looks of her expression.

It didn't take long for Calumon's cheery voice was heard. "Yay! Thanks, Takato!" It was followed by said man's laughter, in the midst of saying something in between. "Okay, I'm glad you're happy with it. Now can you get off so I won't drop the others?!"

What was going on made all but one look in the direction, each with a confused expression on what was going on. Their answer came when Takato walks in with a tray in each hand that held decorated chocolate cupcakes, including a couple sized ones for Calumon and Guilmon since they are more of bottom less pits than even Gigimon.

"I thought everyone would like an extra treat, so I had these made yesterday and was fortunate that they were ready before bed." He explained, putting the trays on the table next to the cookies.

Calumon laughs, going off the man's head to land on the table and take the treat meant for him. Guilmon came over and gave a sniff to see if there were any different instead of just being plain.

"They're all chocolate, Guilmon. It's just those two are a little bigger because I know how you and Calumon here like to eat."

His Tamers words were good enough for him, so the red saurian picked his up and gave it a try to see how it would taste. It was good enough for him to continue eating and forgot the remainder of his bread.

"Daaad!" Gigimon moans with little embarrassment at the way his father eats, looking away so he wouldn't see it anymore, though it did cause a majority of laughs.

After Zeo ate one of his he went back to the gifts and found one for him that was not that big, but caught his eye to find out what it was. When he opened it he found it to be a brown card pouch, next he looks inside to find there was a deck of Digimon cards already made.

Just as he took one out at random, Rika came up from behind and kneeled down, a smile at the look he gave, so she may as well explain. "Me and your father talked and think you might be ready for a deck of your own. So we put cards from our old decks together and think this would suit you until you're ready to create your very own."

Takato came to join, putting in his own words. "Just remember to learn the game first, and then start whenever you think you're ready. Okay son?"

Zeo gives an enthusiastic nod before he hugs his mother then his father. "Thanks, Mom. Thanks Dad. I promise I'll do my best!" For that Takato ruffles Zeo's hair before they go back to the gifts.

Later on the human kids gained new toys, clothes and their favorite story books and same for shows on DVD. Their parents received clothes, some DVD's and some books they took a liking to pass some time of doing nothing.

When everything was cleaned up and stored for later to play or eat, Renamon was out on the balcony with Gigimon and Calumon, being with them to look at the snow that covered what they saw. Guilmon soon joins them, used to the cold after long nights of stay in his shed at the park in the past.

Takato was in warm clothes waiting for Zeo, Yumi and Rika so they could be off. They decided to join Rumiko and Seiko for Christmas with his parents, an idea to spend time with them together on the holidays rather than separate.

"Ready, Dad!" An excited Zeo calls out, coming out with a blue coat, black gripped shoes, red mittens and scarf, along with a combined colored hat for over his ears and brown pants.

The little man smiles up at his father, who bends down to make sure his scarf was on right. "So I see. That just leaves your mom and sister."

After saying that the two left out Matsuki's walked into the room, seeing Yumi wearing pink and grey clothes similar to Zeo's, being held in Rika's arms. Takato went to them and leans in to his daughter to ask in his kind voice. "Are you ready to go see your grandparents, Yumi?"

The little girl just nods her head, getting Takato to look at Zeo to ask the same thing. "What about you, Zeo? Ready?"

His answer came with said boy giving a raise of both arms, excitedly speaking out. "Always!"

As Takato went to get his and Rika's coats, the redhead calls out to the Digimon. "We're leaving, everyone!" It got Guilmon and Renamon to turn heads before they came in to join the family, a reason for it before Renamon teleports her own to their destination.

"Gigimon wishes to see more of the snow, so is it alright for him to go with you while Guilmon and I go on ahead with Calumon?" The yellow kitsune asks, receiving a frown from the white Digimon that moved on top of Guilmon's head.

"Aww, why can't I go with them too? I wanna see the snow as well. It looks fun to play in!" He whines.

Being Guilmon the one to answer him, his eyes aimed upward as best the saurian could get them. "Because last time there was snow we couldn't find you, and Takato, Rika and the kids have somewhere to be today. So this time you're coming with me and Renamon while Gigimon goes with them."

An unhappy Calumon didn't like the excuse and looks away to avoid everyone, muttering a single word under his breath. "Meanie."

Takato accepts Gigimon into his arms while Rika told them that it wasn't any trouble. That being sorted, Renamon took Guilmon and Calumon to the Nonaka residence of where they were to meet.

After the adults put their coats on and Takato sorted out his way to carry Gigimon in one arm and take hold of Zeo's hand with the other, the family was now off to have a nice time.

…

The sound of snow scrunching beneath their covered feet was heard, along with every other person that came out to enjoy it. The Matsuki's decided to take a quick stroll through the park since they had time, finding in their trek the sight of kids and/or families making snow men or having snowball fights. Some of the children even tried to chase each other in the stuff.

"Ha, ha! You guys came to enjoy the snow too?"

The familiar voice got Takato and Rika to look back to see it was their friend Henry Wong, wearing brown trousers, an orange coat and a grey hat over his ears, along with black gloves and same colored gripped shoes.

"Hey there, Henry. Actually me, Rika and the kids are heading over to Rumiko's to spend Christmas dinner there along with my parents. Guilmon, Renamon and Calumon are probably there by now." Takato explains, a smile given to one of his best friends.

Henry couldn't help but shrug, then looks over to his right to where his own family was, seeing his lovely wife Jeri Wong with their twins, a boy and a girl, a year younger than Zeo. They almost looked more like younger versions of their parents due to the eyes and hair color.

Jeri wore light green attire with grey shoes and a dark green coat, a red scarf and gloves. Also over time she decided to let her hair grow than what it was in the past where her friends remembered it as.

Takato, Rika, Henry and the kids could see the cross look on her face and could tell she was giving the two guilty looked kids a talk about something they couldn't hear. But Henry did by the expression he gave along with the smile.

"Looks like Saito and Kara are in trouble. What did they do?" Takato asked, going from them to the blue haired man in front of him who had the answer.

For that Henry scratches the back of his covered head. "A couple weeks ago Suzie told them about her dressing Terriermon up when she was seven, and they gave it a go for a good laugh…"

'The Miss Pretty Pants treatment?' Takato and Rika thought, thinking back to when the poor Digimon had photo's taken and Suzie showed them in the form of an album, which all the Tamers had a good laugh from.

Suddenly a thought came to Rika that made her ask. "Wait a minute, since when does Saito play dress up, which is for girls to do?"

Henry chuckles at that part for what he remembers. "He wanted to learn how to take pictures with a digital camera and I couldn't say no for teaching him… Apparently he wanted to update Suzie's album with new ones and got good pictures with it."

That brought along another question, this time from Takato. "I know you told us Saito was smart, but teaching him to print pictures off a computer is a bit advanced for his age, so how…"

When he noticed his friends head move away from them to the side, the answer dawned on them, to which Zeo pointed out. He points with his free hand, laughing at what he got. "Mr. Wong did something bad!" It got a giggle from his little sister still in Rika's arms.

It even got Henry to go a little red at being found out, something they knew he would, probably, never would have done before. "I wouldn't say it was bad… I just couldn't say no to Saito. And when I saw the pictures it was pretty much funny enough to print them off, but only in wallet sizes."

"Did Jeri know about them?" The redhead asks, not looking at Henry at the time but someone else.

"No, I didn't think it would matter. Why?" He sounded a little confused on why he was given that as a question. He didn't receive a response from either of his friends until Zeo gives a wave to the reason. "Hi, Mrs. Wong!"

That greeting got him to turn his head to find his loving wife come up to him with a glare, followed behind by their children.

"Henry Wong, why did you do it? Answer me that!" Was the first thing she said, not seem to have noticed everyone he was talking to, for now.

Henry held his hands out in defense for what was to come from this and spoke in the same tone of voice. "Now take it easy, honey, I was just…"

"I know Terriermon can be a nuisance all the time, but even he doesn't deserve to be given torture such as that!" She interrupted him by saying.

The forgotten family before them was now curious on what happened to Terriermon to make Jeri blow up like this. So, at the sight of Henry fumbling for words, Takato took this time to intervene.

"Exactly what happened to Terriermon to get Henry into trouble?"

His voice got the Wong family to turn, Jeri now putting on a smile at who it was. "Takato, Rika? Merry Christmas you two! And same goes for Zeo, Yumi and Gigimon, too." Now being cheery, as if forgotten why she was mad.

The three said children acknowledged the greeting with one of their own, but Zeo was more interested to know what Henry did. He was unable to hold himself back from bringing back the topic to the older male Wong's displeasure. "What did Mr. Wong do? What did Mr. Wong do?!"

Saito and Kara muffled their giggles at the sight of their fathers flinch with one glance of their mothers glare. Kara even went up to Zeo and whispers to him on what was going on, making him laugh despite the trouble it brought.

"Impmon came over and saw extra copies of the pictures Dad made and took one of them!" Saito exclaims with raised arms, not seem to care at how much deep water his old man was in right now.

"None of us knew till we saw Impmon today, waving the picture about and teased on how adorable Terriermon looked. Right now he's somewhere in the park chasing him to get the picture back." Jeri finishes, arms crossed, not a glance aimed at her nervous husband.

This time a reaction of laughter came from the Matsuki family at the information they were given while Henry tried to get on good terms.

"But, Jeri, I didn't mean for Impmon to find them. I didn't even know he found them in the first place until today. Plus it sounded like a good idea for some payback after those times Terriermon bugged us in the past." It looked like he wanted to bring something else up, but stopped due to the audience they were getting.

So he said close to her ear so no one could overhear. "Why don't we have fun with the kids now and sort this out when we get home? I didn't mean for things to go like this on Christmas day, and I'll somehow make it up to Terriermon later. Okay?"

It seemed that may have done the trick, because Jeri looks to him with a smile, giving him a peck to the cheek. "Okay, you have a deal. For now anyway because I still feel bad for the poor little guy."

"He'll probably bounce back like he normally does. Anyway, we have to get going, have to be at Rumiko's or they'll start without us. That or Guilmon and Calumon may have eaten everything before it was even ready."

Though it got a good chuckle out of all, Gigimon looks up at Takato and asks out of curiosity. "Would my Dad really do that?"

Now that he mentioned it, it made Takao think really on how, thanks to Renamon somehow, that his dinosaur looking friend had become mature and almost in control of himself at certain times, including his appetite depending on the food.

Before he could answer though, he was brought out of his thoughts by Rika's hand on his shoulder. "We have to go now, remember, Takato? We'll see about coming over to your place to talk more later on, okay with you two?"

Obviously she addressed the question to their friends, who both understood and asked them to call first to let them know so the place could be set up right before they arrive. After they return from Henry's parents for their own dinner, to which the Katou's are also attending.

With plans made for sometime later, the Matsuki family walks away, leaving behind a soft look to grace Jeri's features as she continues to watch them move. She placed her head on Henry, not able to look away, preferably to Rika. "Did you notice Rika has changed from our Tamer adventures?"

Henry nods in agreement, and says to her with his sights on the same thing as his beloved wife. "As I recall, it was during her time being pregnant with Zeo that made her that way the most. Though she still sort of acts the same around certain people we know."

"Such as Kazu and Kenta." Jeri gives out a couple examples. Memories of the two came into play on how they got on the redheads nerves from time to time, actually everyday when they did something stupid.

"Don't forget Ryo, Terriermon…" Before he could go on, Henry face palms at what he just remembered. "Oh, no, I almost forgot…we have to find Terriermon before who knows what happens when and if he catches Impmon."

The Wong's didn't have to look far, since the very Digimon they were to look for came to them… being dragged by Impmon by an ear… and was unconscious. "You all looking for this, I presume?"

Impmon released the knocked out Digimon just as Saito and Kara went to check if he was okay, by giving him a few pokes, to which Henry comes in not long after to pick him up. In the mean time, Jeri was the one to ask Impmon on what happened to him.

First he sniggers at what happened during their chase, second he words it out while at attempt to hold his laughter in. "Big ears here wasn't paying attention while he was after me, slid on a good length of ice and ended up slammed into a tree with snow falling on top… Man that was hilarious!"

Impmon now laughed it up, while Jeri looks at him with an unappreciated glare, hands on her hips while waiting for him to stop. She notices her two children were the same as the Virus type, though attempted control, not much luck due to what the misfortune was for Terriermon.

In the end she just sighs and rubs her forehead, Henry being by her side with a smile at how things turned out for them all. Though it maybe evident that not everyone could mature like them and some of the Digimon had done, as long as they were all okay to see tomorrow it would just have to be something they would have to live with… for who knows how long.

_**Nonaka Residence**_

"I can't remember if we had a fight like that." Takato said as they came close to the Japanese house.

Rika just shrugs, her gaze not moved from the path ahead. "Not that I remember... Although, there were those times while I was pregnant, and almost when Kazu and Kenta thought it was a good idea to take you out on our anniversary last year. When you promised to spend the day with me, I may as well add."

If his arms weren't full he would've wrapped one round her waist, so his smile and words would have to do in the mean time. "And I chose the right one in the end. Plus it was pretty funny the way those two ran after you were the one that got rid of them."

That reminder brought a smirk to the redheads face, her head held a little high for how proud she was of herself for that time. "Nobody gets in the way of our day just because they were too bored to find something else to do on their own."

Takato did his best to hold back a short laugh, with little success, but the old Rika glare helped move things and got him to be silent. The kids could only listen as they got a lot closer to their destination.

…

All had arrived except for Takato, Rika and the kids. They were having a good time so far with talks of things to catch up on; including an unfamiliar being there that was only known on occasional visits, such as Takato and Rika's wedding day and either of the kids birth.

She was with the elder Matsuki's and Seiko, the same age as Takato and Rika, maybe a year younger. Her clothes consisted of blue cargo jeans, a warm red jumper that had white snow flakes on both sleeves and lining round the neck, along with white socks. She has dark blue hair a little passed her shoulders and green eyes, including pair small framed glasses.

While the lot laughs at what Seiko said, Rumiko walks into the decorated living room with a tray of glass' that held wine for all, though one had fizzy coke, and there were four glass' added. Two of them held wine and the other two for orange juice, the extras being probably for Takato and his family when they arrive.

Guilmon and Renamon arrived shortly before their Tamers and were enjoying the sight of the white garden rather than get intoxicated, despite being other choices to drink. Calumon was there with them, though he decided to have a dance and a joyous laugh at there being so much snow in the garden.

This time a laugh made from Takeshiro was created before the sound of the doorbell was heard, which got their attention on who it could only be since they were expecting only Takato, Rika and their children.

"I'll get it." Rumiko said, putting the tray on the table and left to answer the door.

When Rumiko got to the gate, she opens it to find that it was who she suspected it to be, like everyone else.

"Grandma!"

The second he saw her, Zeo greeted his grandmother with a hug, which of course she returns with a good laugh at the young man.

"Merry Christmas, Zeo! Did you and Yumi get good presents?" She asks, happy to see that smile of his, same for Yumi when her eyes met with the girls own. Yumi's arms reach out to the woman shortly into their stare.

While Rumiko took Yumi into her arms for an embrace, helping her daughter rest her own after the trek to here, Zeo answers the question in excitement. "We sure did! Also we had cookies and cupcakes. Didn't we, Yumi?"

The girl nods her head happily. "They were really good." Her eyes more on Rumiko than her parents whom gave pleased expressions.

"So you all had a good time then I take it?" She asks, now escorting everyone inside to get nice and warm. Though she did come to a stop after remembering one thing, looking back to say to her daughter. "I just remembered, Rika. Maya is here too and is joining us for a while."

This news made the former Digimon Queen tilt her head a little, a brow raised also. "Maya? Why is she here and not in America? Visiting that boyfriend of hers?"

As they enter the house, Takato puts Gigimon down before he took off Rika's coat, plus his own while Rumiko took care of the kids, Zeo wearing a blue jumper and Yumi a red one. Their things were hung up and all Rumiko answered with was. "You can ask her yourself. But it's mostly to spend time with Kai later after he's spent his own with his family."

The lady known as Maya turns at the sound of the voice that seemed to be on the topic of her, especially when Takato asks. "I thought she got along well with Kai's parents, so why spend it here than with them?"

For this she stood to her feet and gave the answer as she walks to them. "I wanted to see how my cousin was doing being a wife and mother. Plus it gives me good reason to spend some holiday time with you all while Kai does the same with his parents and sister."

Maya sees Zeo and Yumi, kneels down to them with a kind smile. Yumi was unfamiliar of the woman and hid behind her brother, who returned the smile.

"And how have you been since the last time I saw you, Zeo?"

"Great!"

Now Maya stares at Yumi, seeing her shy with her in the room since Maya had only seen her on the day she was born. "Hello there, Yumi. I'm a cousin of your mothers, Maya. I haven't seen you since the day you were born. If I wasn't due to go to America during that week I would have stayed more and see how fun you were as a cute little baby."

Her words made the little girl go a bit red. Yumi lets a giggle escape her lips that was covered by her hand at the compliment.

Zeo decides to but in after he moves his sister by his side, a comforted hand in hers as a sign that it was okay. "She's easily ticklish. I got her good with a Terriermon toy she got as a present."

"Did you now? Are you that ticklish, Yumi?" The grown woman asks, a single finger wiggled on said girls stomach, enough to make her giggle a little.

Over the time of their stay, the families talked whilst they drank. The children went off to enjoy a snow ball fight in the garden against Calumon and Gigimon sometime after, the four then decided to see if they could build a snowman on their own.

As dinner was being prepared by the older members of the family, Maya and Rika talked while they watched the kids along with Takato, Guilmon and Renamon. They were doing their best in doing up the snow man, a refusal of help given to the parents.

"I'm glad everything turned out for you this way, Rika." Maya said, eyes not in contact with the violet pair, who turns to look in her direction on her right for a meaning to what she said.

"I remember I came on your tenth birthday and you didn't even crack a smile at whatever I tried. Now here we are, you a married woman with two cute kids. Before then you pretty much became the Digimon Queen and helped Renamon get stronger by deleting and absorbing Digimon's data, and then afterward you met Takato and things led to a great thing for you."

Rika only blinked a few times, a single question that bugged her at what she noticed to what her cousin said. "Who exactly told you that part? I don't recall going that far back in my story as a Tamer the time you asked."

Maya placed a finger beneath her chin, eyes up to the sky as she ponders to where she got the information from. It finally came to her with a snap of her fingers. "Now I remember! It was that guy, umm, Kazu… He talked to me at a bar on your anniversary last year, telling me about how you had Takato wrapped round your finger to spend the day with you instead of hang out with him and Kenta and all that."

One look at Rika and Maya almost moves away because of the concealed glare, a fist slowly being clenched also. "It was a promise, and Takato tends to keep his word, especially to me. It's not my fault the guy hasn't got a girlfriend to keep him in check because of that attitude of his. Even Kenta is seeing someone and is doing better without Kazu along for the ride the whole time."

Maya shrugs her shoulders, not wanting to see the redhead's expression right now till she decides to change it. Though there was one thing that came to mind that may help. "You should have seen him when he met Kai after he thought it was a good try to hit on me. Kai almost knocked him out."

"Was that why Kazu kept his distance that time when you came over five months ago for that quick trip?"

Both looked behind Rika to find Takato there on a knee, a confused look on him. As Rika thought to when he got there without her knowing, Maya answers the question.

"Yeah, pretty much. He was warned of having a number of broken bones if he tried to get a move on me again… Kai's rather cute sometimes when he's jealous, don't you think?"

Neither had an actual answer for her, the knowledge of what her boyfriend could do to their Tamer friend brought shivers down their spines that could've been mistaken for the temperatures doing.

Sounds of laughter were heard that got the three humans to look and find the kids had finished what looked to be a snow Digimon than a standard man. What they made seemed to be un-familiar. It had a circular head with a horn on the forehead made of snow rather an object, two pointed ears on top and used three stones they found for buttons on the body. The face they made using more stones seemed to have one eye, plus a mouth that had a pair of fangs and the expression was an attempt at a frown.

"It looks funny!" Gigimon said, unable to hold it in and continued to laugh along with his friends. They paid no attention when their parents and Maya came to take a look at the creation.

"What is it supposed to be, anyway? A Digimon?" Maya asked, a tilt of her head to look at it in a different way as well as her confusion. She was not knowledgeable on Digimon and only knew whatever info Rika or Takato gave her when she asks them mostly instead of Henry or the others.

"We thought it would be neat to make our own Digimon, like how dad made Guilmon and brought him to life." Zeo said, his sister gives an enthusiastic nod in agreement on his left in the process.

This gave Rika reason to look at her husband with a brow raise, not being one of her stories she told the boy, so there was only one or two culprits to accuse.

Takato did not miss the stare. His hand went behind his head to scratch as he gives an explanation. "How I got Guilmon was one of the things I told Zeo to help get him to sleep. He's a good listener when it's to do with Digimon. Only..." He gave the "Digimon" a good look for a short amount. "I drew Guilmon on paper, not made him out of snow…"

Calumon was next to give the reason behind their choice, a short arm raised for attention on him, now being on Guilmon's head. "We thought snow would be more fun than draw it out… But we don't know what to call it." His ears shrunk at the last part.

They may have had time to think up suggestions, but before they could voice some of them they heard Mie's voice call out to them. "Everyone, come in and help! We could use a hand to get things ready for dinner!"

"Awww!" Yumi moans at the fun being put on hold, while the others start to make their way in. Zeo helped the girl in due to the snow being a bit deep for her to manage in some parts, same with Renamon for Gigimon after she lifts him into her arms.

Maya noticed Rika did not follow, her eyes looked to be lost somewhere that she didn't know what went on in the redhead's mind. Takato saw this also and gestures for her to go on and he would ask, to which she agreed with a smile for support.

What was on Rika's mind was the past, of how she was before she met Takato and the others to where she was today. After her father left when she was a child she thought she would never feel to be happy again. A point clearly made on when she was twelve and how she treated Digimon after she received Renamon as a partner, even deleted them for their data to get her stronger. Then as she continued being herself on having no friends, nor any plans to follow her mother in being a model or get close to anyone, she pretty much gained a nickname of being the Ice Queen, until she met Takato.

Despite what she did he became one of her first friends, even though she wanted to delete Guilmon on the first day they met. Though for Takato it started out as a dream, which she threatened him to not reveal to anyone unless he wanted to face dire consequences, an example being a kick aimed at him. But as time went she slowly began to melt, not completely, just enough to accept the fact that she gained friends, though some bumps in the road got in the way, such as IceDevimon. Because of him she temporarily hated Digimon and it took Harpymon almost beating Renamon to get Rika to search how she felt about them and for her to get back in to being a Tamer.

Rika in the end practically became a new person to everyone after the D-Reaper, not all the way, but still it was in a good way. She would've put up more of an argument when it came to her 13th birthday about the party, but she kept silent through the whole thing, especially after what Parasimon did in the process to invade the Real World.

When she dated Ryo it didn't feel quite right with her, till a year passed and she spent that one drunken night with Takato and it unlocked feelings she hid away for a couple reasons. Takato may have had nothing to lose through their affair but Rika did, although it didn't at all hurt as it should have in normal relationships, maybe because she knew who she wanted to be with. Either way it took her being pregnant with Zeo to have her spill everything to everyone, mostly to Ryo first about what her and Takato had been secretly up to, in a short version than a detailed one.

Our of their friends, Henry and Jeri showed more support, the two being understanding of why they did it and were happy on what they gained from it. It got Jeri to want to have children of her own, which made Henry embarrassed a bit, though they talked about it properly first in private before it being done.

Ryo, Kazu and Kenta weren't happy about what the duo did, the two still being in high hopes for Ryo since he was the Digimon King and all, but everyone else didn't really care what they thought. The bump in the road returned with heck of results to where Ryo tried to split them up, Takato let loose a side of him he didn't want during an attempt that nearly cost the lives of both Rika and their child. He warned, or rather threatened Ryo to back off and move on, otherwise he would face a fate worse than any if anything should happen to his family.

It pretty much stunned Rika when he told her, seeing as he couldn't keep a secret from her. Although it touched her to know how much he cared, it didn't stop Jeri from scolding him after word reached her ears. Fortunately Henry was there at the time to calm things down, mostly to his girl than Takato since he kept quiet the most.

After Zeo's birth the two grew closer no matter how much trouble he had been over time, though him being around did help make Rika into more of a kind hearted woman… when she wanted to be.

The night after Takato proposed to her, the two got Rika checked to find she was indeed pregnant with Yumi, which brought things more in the right direction, including Zeo after he found out he was going to have a brother/sister to play with. The wedding came after the child's birth and all went rather peaceful and entertaining for the most part with not even an omen of something to go wrong. Per Takato's warning, Ryo was even invited and he brought a date from America, who turned out to be his girlfriend whilst away to sort things after his and Takato's encounter.

With the whole thing behind her, Rika had indeed changed, even though she does act like her old self on the job and with people or things she didn't like or was not fond of. Hard to believe it began after one meeting with a 12 year old boy that she dubbed Gogglehead because of his choice in head gear…

"Something wrong, sweetie?" Her kind voiced husband asks from behind, his arms felt round her waist and his head close enough for his breath to be felt on her ear that sent a small shiver that surely snapped her awake.

With a smile, Rika spins round to face him, wraps her arms round his neck and caught him off guard with a kiss to his cheek. Takato blinks a couple times before he realizes what happened and returns the sweet smile still given, a second question now asked. "What was that for?"

She may not have answered the first, though the second Rika prepared herself by slowly leaning in. "That was for being there in our young Tamer times…" When she got close to his lips she practically whispers the next part for only him to hear. "And this is for coming into my life to where we are today…" Before her lips met his own in a deep kiss that neither would want to come out from.

Unbeknownst to the couple they had a pair eyes watching them from inside, to the side of the door so she would not be seen. It was Maya, and she liked what she saw of the romantic sight happening in front of her that she was even close to tears.

But alas she decides to leave them be, otherwise she would get caught and perhaps into trouble by the fiery redhead for ruining the moment between them. Going off to assure them they get their privacy, she gives them just a second of a glance then moves out of the room.

Takato and Rika broke the kiss, cheeks flushed for going on longer than they should have, and Takato's forehead touching hers. Both felt the quick beats of their hearts and didn't lose the gained happy expressions.

"Merry Christmas, Rika." He says, unable to break from her violet eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Gogglehead." Rika's response made Takato lean back, a chuckle escapes his lips at the old nickname Rika gave him when he still wore his goggles.

"I thought I lost that nickname three days after I stopped wearing them." He said, to which Rika tightens her hold round his neck. Her hand moves to the back of his head to bring him in closer and smirks, not able resist saying.

"You're such a Gogglehead that you will always be one even without the proper headgear… Makes me wonder how I fell in love with you?"

Takato knew Rika was being playful by the tone of her voice, but never the less answers the question after a shrug. "What can I say? People do get into risks for true love."

It got Rika to roll her eyes, unable to conceal the scoff on how that sounded. "Ugh, that has got to be the sappiest, corniest piece of-Mmph!" Her rant became short when Takato silenced things by closing the gap and captures her lips in another kiss. It gave no argument or retaliation to stop from the woman, therefore they continued till they would become out of breath.

People do go through risks when in a position as they did in the past, which would lead to a good thing or bad depending on the road taken. If all things were to be right then something as friendship may turn into more depending on the time spent together and how well you know the person. Although it may lead to a situation similar to what Takato and Rika had been through to get where they are on this peace and happy time of the year, which would probably lead to more for their future together along with their friends and family.

One thing is for sure though, their adventures maybe over, but the new generation might fill their shoes and encounter whatever both worlds throw at them, to have them come out with stories of their own to tell for the future. A future that may turn out to be an interesting one to see, and there is only one way for that to happen, and it is to see it with your own two eyes.

_**THE END!**_

_**MERRY CHRISTMAS, EVERYBODY!**_

* * *

><p>On behalf of myself and eclispe2025, we wish you all the best and hope you readers enjoyed the special chapter.<p>

This gift is actually my first out of two I have done. If those that read this are fans of Cardfight Vanguard, then you may like the one shot I have done, A Night to Remember. Let me know how you liked this one, and I am aware that Rika is OOC in this so there is no need to point that out.


End file.
